Karaoke night
by hotttopicgirl
Summary: Hermione catches Ron cheating on her, and she wants revenge
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe he cheated on me, I knew he wanted to have sex but I didn't think he would go behind my back and cheat on me.

_Flashback _

_"Hey Harry is Ron here?"_

_"Hey Mione, yeah he's upstairs."_

_"Thanks Harry"_

_I walked up the stairs of the boys dormitory when I started hearing noises._

_"Mmmmmmmmmm you feel so good."_

_I knew right then and there that it was Ron's voice. At first I thought maybe he's just dreaming, but I knew he wasn't when I heard her voice._

_"Ron faster harder I'm so close. Ughhhhhh yes I'm I'm aahhhhhhhhh!"_

_"Lav I'm going to cum fuckkkkkkk!"_

_"Well this wasn't what I was expecting when I came to see if my boyfriend wanted to go for a walk with me or should I say ex boyfriend. I never wanna talk to either of you again mainly you Ronald. I thought you loved me at least that was what you said last night before I went to bed. Guess it was a lie, but one thing you will regret doing is breaking my heart."_

_"Hermione wait!"_

_But I didn't bother turning around to hear him out I ran out of the common rooms and to the heads dorm._

_End flashback_

"Everyone quite down I got some news. I thought that it would be a fun idea to do something muggles do. We are going to have a karaoke contest this Friday. Now if you want to enter you have to sing at least 3 different songs they can be both muggle songs or wizard songs. Now since it's only Monday it should give everyone who signs up time to practice." Said Head Master

_Sign up_

_1. Lavender Brown_

_2. Pasny Parkinson_

_ Greengrass_

_ Weasly_

_ Granger_

_ Longbottom_

_ Lovegood_

_ Abbot_

_7. Harry Potter_

(Okay people I prlly won't show everyone singing I'll only do Pansy, Lavender, Ginny, Neville maybe, Harry, and Hermione)


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by fast and tonight is the night of the Karaoke contest. I'm so excited all the songs I'll be doing are muggle songs.

"Welcome welcome everyone, the rules are thus you have to sing 3 different songs you can't not restart any songs and you will be judge on performance wardrobe and vocals. Now lets get started. Now the judges are following we have a one witch who is a muggle singer her name is the amazing Lady Gaga now she will not be judging on vocals but on wardobe. Next we have an amazing dancer his name Usher, he will be judging the perfomance. And last but not least we have an amazing singer she is the lead singer of an amazing band called Paramore Haley Williams. Now the judges will judge your talents through a set of cards that go 1-10 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Now lets beging, first up we have Lavender Brown. The songs she will be singing are as followed Katy Perry Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, her second song is Miley Cyrus Can't Be Tamed, and her third song is Taylor Swift Our Song. Good luck Ms. Brown

_Lavender stepped out onto the stage dressed in a short plaid skirt a tank top the stopped right above her navel. She wore knee high black boots and her hair was different colors._

_The music started _

_I come home in the morning light  
>My mother says when you gonna live your life right<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>And girls the want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you wanna know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have-_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world<br>I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>Oh girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun_

_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<em>

_When the working day is done  
>Girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun  
>They want to have fun<br>They want to have fun_

Lavender walked off the stage and changed when she came back she was wearing daisy dukes a plaid country shirt tied right above her navel and brown cowboy boots. She had her hair and braided pigtails.

The music started

_For those who don't know me  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, yep  
>24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that <em>

_Every guy, everywhere  
>Just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that<em>

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
>They try to change me but they realize they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you gonna be my man understand<em>

_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_If there is a question about my intentions  
>I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya<br>Or tell you to go to hell  
>(I'm not a brat like that)<em>

_I'm like a puzzle  
>But all of my pieces are jagged<br>If you can understand this  
>We can make some magic, I'm on like that<em>

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
>Baby, by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play  
>I'm wired a different way<br>I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
>It's set in my DNA<em>

_Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>Don't change me  
>Don't change me<br>(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try and hold me back I might explode  
>Baby by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed<em>

_I can't be changed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

She walked off the stage and came back in a sundress that made her boobs nearly pop out or the dress and was still wearing the same shoes.

The music started

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<em>

_I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, Baby is something wrong?<br>I say, Nothing I was just thinking  
>How we don't have a song and he says<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch steps  
>After everything that day<br>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away<em>

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
>To my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
>'Cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have<br>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<br>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
>And wrote down our song<em>

The music stoped and the Headmaster came on stage and asked the judges what they though first up Gaga.

"Well I thought that the first outfit was amazing I can see Katy wearing something like that for the song. Now for the second outfit you should've made it more sexy, you're singing you can't be tamed but you look like you're an semi inocent farm girl. As for the third out fit I thought it matched what was going on for the song although you should've done something different with your hair and shoes never repeat is what I say. I'll give her a 7"

"Okay now Usher, what you think of the dancing."

"Well the first song all you did was move side to side with you hair, you should've gone out to the audience and started doing that with some of the girls there. As for the second one I agree with Gaga you should've danced like you can't be tamed needed to be more sexy. The third song I thought was perfect. I'll give you a 5."

Okay you got 12 so far lets go to the final judge Haley what you think of her vocals?"

"The first song wasn't bad you had that peppy up beat sound while you sang. The second one sounded to much like you were trying to hard to sound sexy it just made it sound bad. The third song was okay you could've sounded more upbeat, but other than that I'll give you a 8."

"Thank you judges that totals you up to 20 points. Up next we have Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Harry shall be singing the following songs by the following artists, Bruno Mars The Lazy Song , Linkin Park New Divide, and finally Maroon 5 Harder To Breath. Harry when your ready."

_Harry walked out on stage in his pj's and a t-shirt with slippers on._

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Harry just sat on the ground and started swaying to the music_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
>Turn the tv on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my snuggie  
>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie (at this he started random dancing)<br>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<br>Nothing at all, nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X (Harry started to work out)  
>Find a reall nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna screak out  
>This is great<br>(Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around  
>And get my college degree<br>I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair ( Harry put his hand in his hair and messed it up)  
>'Cause I ani't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit (Harry started pretending to take off his clothes)  
>And let everything hang loose<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all_

Harry walked off stage to change into his next outfit. He came out looking like he does on a normal day in sweats and a t-shirt and sneakers.

The music started

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
>I remembered each flash as time began to blur<br>Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me (He pointed to his scar)  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve (He pointed to the audience)<em>

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across the new divide<em>

_With this he was looking right at Ginny who was in the front row with the rest of the contestents._

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
>There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow<br>And the grond caved in between where we were standing  
>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve<em>

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide<em>

_Harry was standing in front of Ginny looking her in the eyes while holding her hand then let go turned around and went back on stage._

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
>And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide<br>And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
>Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes<br>Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
>Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide<br>Across this new divide, across this new divide_

_The lights faded and the stage was black_

Harry walked off and got changed for his last song he came out in a button up red shirt and jeans with holes in them

Th music started

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
>So condescending unnecessarily critical<br>I have the tendency of getting very physical  
>So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle<em>

_Harry got down on his knees like he was going to pray_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
>This double vision I was seeing is finally clear<br>You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
>NOt fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on ( Harry started walking away from the crowd then stopped and turned around)<em>

_When it gets could outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
><em>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
>You should know better you never listened to a word I said<br>Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
>Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did<em>

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>

_Does it kill  
>Does it burn<br>Is it painful to learn  
>That it's me that has all the control<br>Does it thrill  
>Does it sting (Harry was making it look painful at the parts that was meant to be painful to the girl)<br>When you feel what I bring  
>And you wish that you had me to hold<em>

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
>You'll understand what I mean when I say<br>There's no way we're gonna give up  
>And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams<br>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
>Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe<em>

_After Harry said the last word he fell on his knees clutching his chest_

"Very good Harry now lets see what our judges think, Gaga what you think of his choice of wardrobe?"

"The first song was perfect for that song I have no complaints about it. The second song I understand must have been hard to pick something for, but it wasn't bad. I think you could've done something a little bit more. As for the last song I think what you wore was a little boring but it did work. I'll give you a 8"

"Okay Usher what did you think of his performance?"

"Well for the first song you nailed it. For the second song I liked how you went up to a girl in the crowd and sang to her made it more deep to me. The last song however I thought was boring really. I have to give you a 7"

"Okay Harry you got a total of 15 so far. Let's see what Haley has to say bout your vocals."

"The first song was pretty good you sounded like a lazy person really. (srry people couldn't think of something better at the moment and I wanted to get on with what Haley has to say) For the second song I loved your sound it was deep and serious. As for the last song I didn't love it but I didn't hate it it was more in the middle like you didn't know how you should sound. Over all I give you a 6."

"Well Harry that gives you a total of 21 points. You passed Lavender by one point. Next up will be Pansy Parkinson."


	4. Chapter 4

"Next up is Ms. Weasly she will be singing the following songs by the following artists. Her first song shall be Carrie Underwood Undo It, followed by Adele Rolling In The Deep, and the last song will be Pink Raise Your Glass."

Ginny walked out in a leather vest with leather skin tight pants and leathers boots on. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

_I should've known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right<br>I should've walked, but I never had the chance  
>Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide<em>

_Ginny jumped off the stage and started walking towards Dean._

_Now I only have myself to blame  
>For falling for your stupid games<br>I wish my life could be the way  
>It was before I saw you face<em>

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it_

_She started walking around Dean with a evil look in her eyes._

_You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<em>

_With that she pushed Dean in the chest and walked away._

_Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
>And I never say your name, and I never will (she put her hand to her mouth)<br>And all your things, well, I threw them in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<em>

_Now you only have yourself to blame  
>For playing all those stupid games<br>You're always going to be the same  
>Oh no, you'll never change<em>

_You stold my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<em>

_Na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Ginny walked back down to Dean and grabed an empty chair and sat in it backwards._

_You want my future, you can't have it  
>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<br>I need you gone so fast_

_She stood and kicked the chair to the side and started dancing with some guy_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took the lonely, and took me for a ride<br>And I wanna undo it_

_She pushed the guy aside and started to slowly walk towards Dean very sexy like._

_You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<em>

_She came closer to his lips and then turned around and walked back to the stage_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry  
>Took my lonely, and took me for a ride<br>Boy you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna undo it<em>

Ginng walked off and went to change into her next outfit. She came out in a black dress, black high heels, a black top hat, with bright red lipstick.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>

_Ginny walked over to some guy she never seen before and just started singing for him_

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark<em>

_Ginny walked away from the guy and back on the stage_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<em>

_She walked down into the middle of the audience and started singing_

_The scars of your love remind you of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat<em>

_Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<em>

_She walked back onto the stage stood with the spotlight on only her nothing else_

_Throw your sould through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back and reap just what you sow<em>

_We could have had it all  
>We could have had it all<em>

_It all, it all, it all, it all_

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<em>

_You had my heart and soul  
>And you played it to the beat<em>

_Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<em>

_You had my heart and sould in your hand  
>But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat<em>

_The spotlight went black and you heard Ginny walk off stage to change clothes_

She came out dressed in ript legging and a long red off the shoulder shirt with black hair with different color streaks in her hair. She wore figerless guloves and hightops.

_Right, right tunr off the lights  
>We gonna lose our minds tonigh<br>What's the dealeo?_

_I love when it's all too much  
>5 a.m., turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?_

_She made it look like she was playing the gutair with her hands_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher (She grabbed her crotch and looked inocent)  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey (She started to random dancing)  
>Why so serious?<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on and come o, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass (She raised her arm up and started pumping it in the air)<em>

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out (She started jumping up and down)_

_Can't stop coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot (she pretended to be in handcuffs)<br>It's so on right now  
>(It's so fucking on right now)<em>

_Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you a gangster<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
>Why so serious? (She shrugged her shoulders)<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, nerver be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass (Pumping her fist in the air)<em>

_Oh shit, my glass is empty  
>That sucks (she looked so sad at this part)<em>

_So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool<br>You could choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always party on our own<em>

_So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty freaks<em>

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right way<br>All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
>Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<em>

_Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass (Pumps fist in the air)<em>

_Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise your glass for me (she pumps her fist in the air one last time)<em>

"Good job Ms. Weasly lets see what our judges think Gaga."

"Wow for your first outfit perfecet for the song loved it. The second on I liked it but I didn't think it was good for the song. Now the last one I think went perfect for the song I can actually seeing her wearing that in her music video or performing in the outfit. I give you a 9."

"Wow that's the first 9 of the night lets see what our other judges thought, Usher."

"For the first song I'm guessing happend with you and the boy you were basically singing to, I thought what you did was perfect it went with the words in the song. Now the second one I don't think your dance moves really went with the song there were parts that did and parts that didn't. The last one I can't find anything wrong with it. I'm going to give you a 8."

"Well that makes your score 17 so far, lets see what our last judge has to say."

"Well the first song you nailed, but the second song you seemed a little bit more nervous with you were afraid to go higher on some notes. The third song you seemed more relaxed with some parts that you could hit but it was the same with the higher notes, but you tried to hit them during this song which I give you credit for. I'm giving you a 8 as well."

"Well that gives you a total of 25. Everyone we are going to take a little break up next will be Ms. Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Granger never thought you would have the balls to actually go up there and sing in front of everyone. What happend loose a bet."

"Actually Malfoy, I took singing classes up until I was 11 and took some classes during the summer away from Hogwarts. I also practice singing in my room you don't hear because I put a silincing charm on my room so I don't get interupted by anyone."

"Really well you are probably as bad as Brown maybe worse."

At this I started to tear up in my eyes. He saw this and said something bout this

"What did I say now. Did she sleep with the weasl.?"

All I did was look down

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry I didn't know. Please don't cry, I don't handle women crying very well. I think they are about to start back up good luck. And if you want to talk about what happend between you and the weasl we can after we get back to the common room okay."

"Okay, and Draco thanks."

He didn't get time to say your welcome because the Headmaster started talking again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay everyone settle down get seated. Now the next person to sing is Ms. Granger, she will be singing the following, Fefe Dobson Ghost, Demi Lovato Skyscraper, and Keshia Kiss And Tell. She wants to dedicate these songs to a person who cheated on her."

I walked out in a black leather jacket that was zipped up so I was showing some clevage, tight black leather pants with gold studs up the side, gold boots, and black sunglasses.

_Just lie a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<em>

_Now I'm gone in your photograph  
>I bet you wish you could get me back<br>Now I'm stuck in your memory (I pointed to my head)  
>A mistaken identity<em>

_I walked down and stopped in front of Ron who was sitting next to Lavender_

_What's her name, what's she like like?  
>Does she know that you'll never treat her right? (I sat on Rons lap just to piss Lavender off and it worked)<br>What's her name, what's she like like?  
>Do you leave her in the middle of night?<em>

_I walked in front of Lavender and started singing_

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I watched you getting way too close<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<em>

_With that I popped out of sight and back on stage_

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I caught you, caught you, now I know<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now it's my turn watch me disappear<em>

_Again I popped and ended up with Draco and some of his friends on their table_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<em>

_I turned so I was looking at Ron and Lavender_

_The only gift that you ever gave  
>Is that you let me just get away<br>I hope I haunt you in every dream  
>And you feel a little misery<em>

_What's her name, what's she like like?  
>I should warn her that you'll never do her right? (I sat down on the end of the table)<br>All your games, all your lies, I need to tell her  
>Maybe I can changer her mind<em>

_With that I offered my hand to Draco to help me off he did. I started walking over to the two of them slowly_

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I watched you getting way too close<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear<em>

_Half way to them I disappered and was back on the stage _

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I caught you, caught you, now I know<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear<em>

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<br>Just like a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<em>

_I disappeared again and showed up near Harry pointing at Ron_

_Now you see me, now you don't (I disappeared ended up near Luna)  
>You must've thought I'd never go (I disappeared and ended up next to Pansy)<br>I'm dead to you (I disappeared again and ended up on Draco's lap looked at Ron saw how red he was)  
>I"m taking back my soul (I kissed Draco and then disappeared again)<em>

_I ended up in front of Ron again_

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I watched you getting way too close<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (I disappeared and was back on stage)<em>

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
>I caught you, caught you, now I know<br>Now I know why you're never there  
>Now it's my turn, watch me disappear<em>

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<br>Just like a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<em>

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost  
>Watch me go, go, go, ghost<em>

_With that I disapeared back stage to change  
><em> 


	7. Chapter 7

I walked back out on stage where there was a stool for me to sit on and a mic so I could sit while I sang. I was wearing a long flowing dress that was shreaded at the sleaves and the bottom of my dress.

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_I got up off the stool started walking towards the edge of the stage while singing_

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet_

_I jumpped off the stage and started walking towards my friends_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass (I then turned to Ron looked him in the eyes and sang every not perfect)  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_I walked over to Draco and then turned to look at Ron_

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_I walked back up to the the stage while singing_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

I walked off of stage to change. I walked back out wearing a plaid mini skirt with a shirt with giant kiss on the front. I had dark makeup on my hair was all messy.

_Listen to yourself, you're a hot mess  
>St-st-stutter through your words, breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess?  
>We both know<em>

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend  
>You were feel like a pimp 'round your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end  
>So here we go<em>

_Whoa, you got a secret (I put my finger to my lips)  
>Whoa, you couldn't keep it<br>Whoa, somebody leaked it  
>And now some shit's about to go down<em>

_I popped right in front of Lavender and Ron again_

_I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh_

At this point Lavender got up and slapped me hard. The music stopped, the next thing I know is me throwing a punch hitting Lavender hard in the nose breaking it. Then I felt hands holding me back, and taking me to my common room.


	9. Chapter 9

When I finally got taken back to the heads common room I was pissed off. I was still trying to get free from who ever had ahold of me, to go finish Lavender off. I was pushed onto the couch and told to shut up. I looked up and realized who it was that took me away from Lavender, it was Draco.

"What the hell Malfoy! I could've taken the bitch. Why did you stop me?"

"Well one I know you could've taken Brown, she wouldn't last 2 minutes against you. Two if I hadn't pulled you away you would end up loosing your head badge. I doubt you will since everyone saw that Brown started it. Now I have a question for you. Did you apperate in Hogwarts?"

"No I didn't I had the Headmaster do it for me. I told him what happend between Ron and me and wanted to get back at him. Once he saw where everyone was sitting at before it all started he started using magic making me disappear."

"Okay that makes since, But why did you pick me?"

"Well at first I picked you because I thought who was the one person that would make Ron so upset if I started flirting with? Then it hit me Draco Malfoy. I know I should've told you, but I didn't think that you would go with my plan. Plus I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone."

"Well it worked. Although it would've been better if you had told me. That way I could be apart of your flirting. I could've done something like this."

At that point Darco started running his hands down my back, causing chills going down my back.

"Or this"

Then he pulled me close to him and started breathing on my neck making me shiver.

"Or even this"

With that he kissed me softly on the lips. I brought my hands up into his hair and he wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer. He started to deepen the kiss, by licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth enough to allow him a small taste and then we heard a loud bang on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

We both ignored it at first but then it came again but this time with an angry voice.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BOTH IN THERE HERMIONE NOW LET ME FUCKING IN! IF YOU DON'T I'LL FORCE MY WAY IN!"

"What do you think Hermione should we let him in? Cause I really don't want to."

"We might as well, he won't leave until we do. Although you should go up to your room and prepare for him to come up there and duel you."

"Fine if you need me just call for me."

With that he kissed me and left

I opend the portrait and saw an angry Ron with Ginny and Harry behind him. They weren't really upset looking just courius bout what is going on.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? i DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE ONE TO ACT LIKE A SLUT, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE RONALD. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME A SLUT WHEN I DID NOTHING WRONG. I'M NOT DATING ANYONE, SO I CAN DO AS I PLEASE. UNLIKE WITH YOU, YOU JUST GO AROUND FUCKING SOMEONE WHO ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHILE YOU JUST TOLD YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU LOVE HER. SO DO NOT COMPARE ME TO A SLUT. THE PERSON I CAUGHT YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH IS A FUCKING SLUT!"

Next thing I know I feel a sting on my face, Ron had just slapped me. When I looked back at him I saw three wands pointing at him.

"Everyone out" I hissed

"But Mione.."

"That meant NOW! Not you Ronald, we aren't done here."

I saw Ron gulp know he made the worse mistake of his life. After everyone went up to mine or Draco's room I didn't really know. All I knew was that Ronald Weasly was going to regret hitting me.

"Sit Down Now"

He sat without hesitation

"I'm not going to hit you back or hex you. No that would be way to easy on you. Instead I'm going to drag it out and get my revenge when you least expect it. And trust me, I'm going to make sure to milk this out to watch you scwirm as long as I fucking can. Now I want you to leave now! Never talk to me unless I start the converstation which will not happen anytime in this life time. Don't come near me I don't even want my name to come out of your lips. And if that whore that you are with comes anywhere near me, you might wanna call Azkaban because I will probably end up doing something I will regret. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Good, now, GET OUT!"

With that Ron basically ran out of the common room nearly tripping over his own feet on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days since Ron slapped me and he has been jumpy about everything. He has been so worried he hasn't gotten any sleep, or at least that is what Harry has told me. I haven't even thought of a plan to get back at Ron yet, but ever since Ginny found out what happend between me and Ron she wants to help me with my revenge.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione why didn't you tell me the reason you ended it with my dumbass brother was because he cheated on you?"_

_"I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to tell Harry and I didn't want him to feel like he had to choose between me and Ron. Plus I was just going to use the karaoke night to get back at him, but that didn't seem to work out the way I planed."_

_"I guess you are right about me wanting me to tell Harry. I couldn't keep that from him, it involves both of his bestfriends. I just can't believe my brother would do that to you. He has been talking all summer about you guys finally getting together, and then goes and pulls this shit. Wait till mom and everyone else finds out, because trust me it will end up getting to our parents some how."_

_"I know, I'm not sure I'll be able to stay at the Burrow for winter break. It would be to weird. Plus I highly doubt that I will be able to stand staying in the same house with Ron for that long."_

_"Hey Gin, hey Mione. Look Mione, about what Ron did to you, I'm not going to choose sides between either of you. I'm not saying that I think what Ron did was acceptible, because it is far from it. I think you should've told me about it though, I could've been there to help you through it. I mean we..."_

_"Harry I choose not to tell you guys because I knew you would both want to beat his ass up and that isn't going to solve anything. After he slapped me, I knew what little friendship there was left between me and Ron was gone. I don't want you getting involved with my revenge against him for that Harry. He is still your bestfriend. Just let me and Draco handle this okay."_

_"Okay Mione, I trust you, but how is Malfoy going to help?"_

_"Well Harry you'll just have to wait and see now won't you."_

_End flashback_

I walked up to common room to talk to Draco about a plan to get back at Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into the heads common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Draco, wanna help me with something?"

"Well of course." He said wiggling his eyebrows

"I didn't mean anything like that, it's about my revenge on Ron. I was thinking on the way here and came up with a good idea, but I need your help with it."

"Okay what is the plan?"

"Well it involves us singing in front of the Great Hall during dinner. I already asked the Headmaster if it would be okay if I could get you to go along with the plan."

"Well I'm not a very good singer, but I've heard a few muggle rap songs and I'm pretty good at them. If we can find a song that has a duet then that works for me."

"Sweet, I'll go get some of my muggle cds and we can listen to some songs and pick one. I already have on in mind really it's by Katy Perry it's called E.T. its got some rapping parts in it.

Ok people the songs are followed that they have to pick

1. E.T.

2. Love The Way You Lie part 2

3. Soilder

4. Good Girls Go Bad

5. Broken

I'm only going to pick two songs so you'll have to wait and see which one's they pick.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay people I decided on the songs that she is going to sing. The first thing you need to know is that I decided to add a few songs, plus it won't be just her and Draco singing. I've decided that Hermione would get some help from some people. For one of the songs it will be Luna, Pansy, Ginny, and Hermione singing. Then it will just be Hermione singing, then Hermione and Draco okay on with the story.


	14. Chapter 14

When dinner came I was so excited to be able to finally get my revenge. I decided to enlist in some help of 3 girls. One of which I was suprised said yes to helping me.

We decided that we would sing Lady Marmalade. We had our outfits all picked out, Pansy was wearing a green corset with black lace underware, she had black knee high steeletos on, black gloves, and a diamond necklace on. She wore fake eyelashes and fake nails on, a light pink lipstick, a green eye shadow with black eyeliner. She had her hair in soft ringlets and had part of it up in a bun.

Luna was wearing a purple corset that had black strips, she wore a black tutu, with purple high heals they had black beading going all down the back, she wore purple gloves with black lace. Her make up was not as much as Pansy's but still made her look sexy, she had purple eyeshadow, with black eyeliner, she wore a black choker necklace with a purple diamond in the middle.

Ginny wore a blue corset with black lace trimmings, she had on black underware that clung in all the right places, she wore blue knee high boots, she had black gloves, and charmed her hair to be blonde with blue and black highlights in her hair. He had on a black eyeshadow and blue eyeliner. She decided to just wear a diamond choker.

I went all out, I was to be singing the part of Christina Aguilera, and wanted my outfit to stand out from the other girls. So I wore a red corset with black bows going up the back that tied with black string, I had on black underware that had a red garter conected to them, I wore black fishnet tights that had red bows going up the back, my shoes were a red high heal that had black studs on top. I wore red gloves and a black choker with a red diamond in the middle. I wore fake eyelashes and put a crystal stud on each side of my temple. I wore a heavy red eyeshadow with heavy black eyeliner, I wore a red lipstick. I had my hair like Chrisina did in the video.

We were set to do our song, I reminded everyone that they were to pick out a guy in the crowd, but it couldn't be Ron or Draco. I was going to pick Draco we had decided this to start with, much to Pansy's hope to get Draco back. Dumbledore stood up and it started.


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome everyone, now I know you all must be wondering what the stage is doing back up. Well on karaoke night, one of the contestents didn't get to finish her songs, so I decided that she could sing a few new ones. She will have some help though. For her first song she would like to sing Lady Marmalade, with the help of Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Weasly. Now I will say this once and once only (looking mainly at Ron and Lavender) if anyone and I mean anyone is to inturupt the performance they will be given a weeks worth of detention. Do I make myself clear."

You hear a Yes Sir from everyone

"Good. Now let the show begin."

Pansy (Lil' Kim's part) (the spotlight is only on her)

Where's all my soul sisters  
>Let me hear y'all flow sisters<p>

(everyone)

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
>Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister<p>

Luna (Mya's part)  
>He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge<br>Strutting her stuff on the street (she walks up to Neville)  
>She said, hello, hey Joe<br>You wanna give it a go, oh

(all)  
>Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)<br>Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
>Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)<p>

Ginny (Pink's part)  
>He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up (Walked up to Harry)<br>Boy drank all thta magnolia wine (ran a finger down his chest)  
>On her black satin sheets<br>Is where he started to freak, yeah

(all)  
>Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)<br>Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)  
>Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah yeah)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade, uh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)<p>

Pansy (lil' kim's part)  
>Yeah, yeah, aw<br>We come through with the money and the garter belts (walks up to blaise)  
>Let'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out that gate<br>We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
>I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours (she threw some fake diamonds at him)<br>Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry  
>I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari<br>Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
>Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge<br>Hey sisters, soul sisters  
>Betta' get that dough sisters ( congered up fake money)<br>We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
>By the case, the meaning of expensive taste<br>We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
>Mocca chocolata (what)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time, come on now

(all but hermione)(hermione sings () parts right here)  
>Marmalade (ooh)<br>Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
>Marmalade (ohh)<p>

Hermione (Christina's part)  
>Hey, hey, hey (walks up to draco and sits on his lap)<br>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
>Color of cafe au lait, alright<br>Made the savage beast inside (got off of draco stood in front of him and did a come hither motion with her finger)  
>Roar until he cried<p>

More, more, more

Ginny  
>Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)<p>

Luna  
>Living a gray flannel life<p>

Hermione  
>But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep<p>

More, more, more

(all)  
>Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)<br>Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
>Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)<br>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)<p>

Come on, uh

(recording of the missy elliot part)  
>Christina<br>(Hermione)  
>Moulin<br>(missy)  
>Pink<br>(Ginny)  
>Hey, hey, Lady Marmalade<br>(missy)  
>Lil' Kim<br>(Pansy)  
>Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh<br>(missy)  
>Mya<br>(Luna)  
>Oh oh ohh yeah<br>(missy)  
>Rockwilder baby<br>(Ginny)  
>Lady<br>(missy)  
>Moulin Rouge<br>(Hermione)  
>Oh ooh<br>Da dum da dum  
>(missy)<br>Misdemeanor here  
>(All four girls)<br>Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yessa

Everyone stood on there feet and clapped, while we went off stage to change. Them back into there school clothes and me into my next outfit.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wonderful job girls. Next Ms. Granger will be singing alone, the song she has chosen to sing is Stronger by Britney Spears."

I was wearing an outfit just like the one Britney wore in the video (I just really didn't wanna go into detail bout the outfit).

Ooh, hey, yeah

Hush, just stop  
>There's nothing you can do or say, baby<br>I've had enough  
>I'm not your property<p>

(I walked up to Ron)

As from today, baby  
>You might think that<br>I won't make it on my own  
>But now I'm<p>

Stronger that yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<p>

(I walked away from Ron and walked to where Ginny and Harry were sitting)

Than I ever thought  
>That I could be, baby<br>I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care about me  
>You might think that<br>I can't take it but you're wrong  
>Cause now I'm<p>

(I walked away from Ginny and Harry and towards Pansy)

Stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<p>

(I started walking towards where Draco was sitting at)

Come on, now  
>Oh, yeah<p>

(I got in front of Draco and started dancing like in the video)

Here I go, on my own  
>I don't need nobody, better off alone<br>Here I go, on my own, now  
>I don't need nobody, not anybody<p>

(I disappered in front of Draco and was back on stage)

Here I go  
>Alright<br>Here I go

Stronger than yesterday  
>It's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more

I am stronger than yesterday  
>Now iit's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more

(I disappeared and reappeared in front of Ron)

Now I'm stronger than yesterday  
>Now it's nothing but my way<br>My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
>I am stronger<p>

(I disapeared and reappeared on the stage with my arm up like I was flexing my arms muscels)

I walked off stage to get ready for my next and finaly song with Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well done Ms. Granger, now while she changes into her final outfit for the last song. I ask that Mr. Malfoy come up to the stage to get ready to help her sing her last song."

With that Draco got up and went back stage and got dressed. We came back out on stage making sure no one could see us.

"The final song Ms. Granger shall be singing for us shall be E.T. by Katy Perry. Ms. Granger has asked Mr. Malfoy to help her with the guy part. Now without further adue."

Draco  
>I got a dirty mind<br>I got filthy ways  
>I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way<br>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent  
>I be reverand<br>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck  
>Welcom to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited to the otherside of sanity<br>They calling me an alien  
>A big headed astronaut<br>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot

(Draco smaked my ass right as the light shines on me)

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing (draco touches my face)  
>Feels like I am floating (i start to float in the air)<br>Leaves my body glowing (a bright light shines all around me)

They say to be afraid (pointing to harry and ron)  
>You're not like the others (pointing to the slytherins)<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you (pointing at both the slytherins and harry and ron)

Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go (draco puts out his hand and i put mine in his hand)<br>Lead me into the light (he twirls me so i'm up against his body)

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me (he kiss my lips softly)  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison (he twirls me out)

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

(I get off the stage and face towards Draco)

Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel you powers<br>Stun me with your lasers (draco jumps off the stage and stands in front of me)  
>Your kiss is cosmic (he kisses me softly again)<br>Every move is magic

Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me (he kisses me deeper this time)  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

(Draco wraps his arms around me and we both disappear back on stage)

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign (he touches my face again and i lean into it)<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Draco  
>I know a bar out in Mars<br>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
>Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars<br>Getting stupid ass straight out the jar  
>Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck<br>Tell me what's next, alien sex (he grabs my waist and grinds his pelvis into my mine)  
>I'ma disrobe you, (he takes off my robe showing a glowing one piece) than I'mma probe you (he turns me around so my back is to his chest)<br>See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do (he whispers in my ear)  
>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do<p>

(I get twirled around so I'm facing him again)

Hermione  
>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me (he kisses me harder)<br>Infect me with your love and  
>Fill me with your poison<p>

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign (this time his hand was on my lower back)<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign (he grabs my ass)<br>It's suprernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

After I said the last word Draco cups my chin and kiss me softly deeping it with each passing second. He runs his tounge on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allow him entrance, and our tounges duel. We seperated cause we needed air, that's when we heard it.

"You're such a slut Mione"

Draco was off the stage in seconds


	18. Chapter 18

I knew who said that and I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know how fast Draco would react.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY WEASL?"

"You heard me. And last I checked you weren't Hermione, now are you."

Draco punches Ron hard in the nose

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN. IF YOU WANNA CALL ANYONE A WHORE LOOK AT THE GIRL YOU GOT DANGELING ON YOUR ARM WEASL."

Draco started walking away, when I saw Ron pull his wand out

"STUPEFY"

I screamed when I saw Draco get hit in the back and watched as he fell forward onto the ground. I took out my wand but Dumbledore had Ron de-armed and teachers draging him out of the hall.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW YOU STUPID BITCH. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP? RON WILL NEVER WANT TO BE WITH YOUR UGLY ASS EVER AGAIN SO JUST GET OVER IT."

Before you could blink I had disappeared and reappeared in front of Lavender

"LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD BROWN, I THINK ME KISSING DRACO HAS BEEN ENOUGH PROOF FOR EVERYONE THAT I DON'T WANT RON BACK. I DO BELIEVE ME SINGING WAS TO MAKE HIM REALIZE WHAT HE LET GO AND CAN NEVER GET BACK. I COULD CARE LESS WHO HE FUCKS. OH AND TRUST ME HE'S CHEATING ON YOU WITH DAPHNE, CAUGHT THEM MYSELF LAST NIGHT. SO IF YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO CHANGE JUST FOR YOU, THEN YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SMELL THE ROSES, BECAUSE HE WON'T CHANGE FOR ANYONE."

"DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY HE'S CHEATING ON ME. LAST I CHECKED HE LEFT YOU FOR ME."

"ACTUALLY BROWN HE DID FUCK ME LAST NIGHT, AND SAID YOU ARE SO FUCKING LOOSE HE COULD BARELY KEEP HIS DICK FROM COMING OUT OF YOU EVER FIVE SECONDS." I heard Daphne yell

"RON WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU BOTH ARE JUST MAD THAT I HAVE RON ALL TO MYSELF."

By this time Draco had woken up to hear just what Lavender had said

"Wow Brown you are dumber than I give you credit for. You seriously think Hermione would be mad that you have Weasly. And what Hermione and Daphne said is true, I caught he fucking Hannah two nights ago. So you might wanna have a little talk with your so called boyfriend. Unless this is how you allow your boyfriends act when you date them."

"UGH YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL, I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE SAYING IS NOTHING BUT LIES"

With that Lavender stomped out of the Great Hall

"Well everyone I know it's kinda late but lets eat."

The whole crowd cheered


	19. Chapter 19

"Actually Professer if you don't mind I already had something from the kitchens so I can sing a few songs if that is okay with you that is."

"That is a wonderful idea, but don't make them really loud songs."

"No problem, let me just change into a sundress and flip flops and I'll start. Oh and I don't really need the stage to be this big anymore. It can just be a small one with a stool."

"Very well."

The music strated

When I was younger  
>I saw my daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart<br>And I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<br>And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist

But darlin'

I was looking right at Draco at this point

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

I looked away from Draco blushing

Maybe I know, somewhere  
>Deep in my soul<br>That love never lasts  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>To make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<br>And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable, distance<br>And up until no  
>I had sworn to myself that I'm content<br>With loneliness  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<p>

I was looking at Draco again

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
>Let go of what's in from of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<br>Ooh Ooh

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<p>

I got up went to pick out a new song to sing then I thought of the perfect song to sing.


	20. Chapter 20

The music started (they are all paramore)(oh and buffy96ta the artist is Fefe Dobson she's not a known singer really)

You were my conscious  
>So solid, now your like water<br>And we started drowning  
>Not like we sink any farther<br>But I let my heart go  
>It's somewhere down on the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one  
>And come back for the hope that you've stolen<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world...from turning into a monster<br>Eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survived<br>Now that your gone  
>The world is ours<p>

I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>But I'm not the villain  
>Despite what your always preaching<br>Call me a trader  
>I'm just collecting your victims<br>And they're getting stronger  
>I hear them calling<br>(I hear them calling)

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the wole world...from turning into a monster<br>Eating u alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survived<br>Now that your gone  
>The world is ours<p>

When you find a strength and solutions  
>But I like the tension<br>And not always knowing the answers  
>Well you're gonna lose it...you're gonna lose it<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world...from turning into a monster<br>Eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survived<br>Now that you're gone  
>The world<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world...from turning into a monster<br>Eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we survived<br>Now that you're gone  
>The world is ours<p>

I thought to myself what song should I sing last?


	21. Chapter 21

Too alarming now, to talk about  
>Take your pictures down, and shake it out<br>Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
>Use that evidence, race it around<p>

There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<p>

Don't the best of them bleed it out  
>While the rest of them peter out<br>Truth or consqewuence say it aloud  
>Use that evidence race it around<p>

There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<p>

(I was singing to Harry for everything he had to go through these past years)

Kudos my hero  
>Leaving all the best<br>You got my hero  
>One that's on<p>

There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<p>

There goes my hero  
>Watch him as he goes<br>There goes my hero  
>He's ordinary<p>

(Now before I go on with this chapter, I would to dedicate this song to my grandpa who past away last week. I always think of him when I hear or sing this song now. So it was very hard for me to type the lyrics to this song while listening to it at the same time, because I started crying half way through. On with the story and yes Draco comes in the chapter.)

"Thank you Ms. Granger, we will have to do this again sometime with other students singing as well. Well students I believe you should be heading to bed here soon."


	22. Chapter 22

Who the fuck does that bitch think she is? Trying to say my Won-won is cheating on me. She just wants him back, but he's mine now. Lavender thought to herself.

"Ron"

"What? I'm not in the mood to mess around right now."

"Neither am I. We need to find a way to humiliate Hermione. I might have a way to do that but I'm going to need help from some people outside of Hogwarts though."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking making her loose Malfoy."

"And how are you going to do that one?"

"I'm going to get a picture of the two kissing and owl it to his father. We both know that his father won't allow his only son to date a muggle born, he'll make sure things between the two of them end."

"What is the point of that you know very well Malfoy is already of age, so he already gets the money when his father dies. Plus his father can't write out a marrige contract because he's of age and Malfoy has to sign it in order for it to actually go into effect. So what good will that do if we split them up?"

"Well at least I came up with a plan. Why don't you think of something to ruin her?"

"I think I have a way but it's going to be hard."

"Well what is it?"


	23. Chapter 23

"So I have some pictures that Hermione gave me of her nude and in some sexy costums. Now we can either blow them up put them all around the school, and make it so no one can take them down but me. Or we can mail them to every student here at Hogwarts that way we know everyone will see them. We just have to make sure that Malfoy, Pansy, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Neville and a few other people don't get them that way they can't stop us."

"Ron that is a perfect plan, how bout we have some fun now?"

"After we send out the pictures, then I'm all yours.

_Next morning_

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall, when she got there everyone turned there heads to look at her. She saw Harry, Ginny, and Draco come up to her looking paniced.

"Lets go eat in the kitchens Mione"

"Ginny I'm already here lets just sit down and eat...wait what's wrong."

Just then Theo walks up to her

"I never knew what a sexy body you have under those robes mudblood. How bout after breakfast we have some fun and take our own pictures maybe even a movie."

"Nott leave."

"What you don't wanna share Draco, well lets see what the mudblood wants. I mean she's not to worried about people seeing her nude so I don't see the problem in having to share. I mean you're more than welcomed to join."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't be shy now mudblood, there is no point in it now. I've already seen the pictures of you naked and playing with yourself so there is no need to act shy now."

"YOU WHAT!"

My eyes looked up and down the Gryffindor table until I spotted the red hair person I was looking for. I walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder this is after I stunned Lavender so she couldn't bother me. I then punched him breaking his nose.

"HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SINK SO LOW. I SHOWED THOSE TO YOU AS A PRESENT I NEVER GAVE THEM TO YOU, AND I KNOW I DELETED THEM AS SOON AS I SHOWED YOU! EVEN IF YOU SOMEHOW MADE COPIES USING YOUR WAND, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO AS LOW AS DOING WHAT YOU DID! NOW IF YOU WANNA PLAY DIRTY LETS PLAY DIRTY RONALD!"

How was I going to get back at him? Then it hit me.

"OKAY GIRLS LISTEN UP! WE ALL KNOW RONALD WEASLY IS "DATING" LAVENDER BROW. HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE HAD SEX WITH RONALD WHILE HE HAS BEEN "DATING" HER? PLEASE STAND UP IF YOU HAVE."

I see Daphne, Hannah, Susan, (going to make up names now) Meghan, Kelcey, Beth, and Victoria. I look at Lavender who is looking around and then looks at Ron.

"RON PLEASE TELL ME THAT ALL THESE GIRLS ARE LYING!"

silence

"RONALD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HERMIONE WAS TELLING ME THE TRUTH LAST NIGHT WHEN SHE SAID YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME. I STOOD UP FOR YOU SAYING IT WAS ALL A LIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE MYSELF LOOK LIKE A FOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU. WELL YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING THAT IS GOING TO BURST YOU BUBBLE, I'M PREGNANT RON! AND I KNOW FOR A FACT IT'S YOURS."


	24. Chapter 24

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"YOU HEARD ME RON I'M PREGNANT, WITH YOUR CHILD."

Everyone in the Great Hall had started whispering to each other

"AND I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING RIGHT NOW RONALD, YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS BABY TRUST ME ON THAT. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY BECAUSE I'M NOT READY TO BE A MOTHER YET I'M TO FUCKING YOUNG. I'M GETTING RID OF THE BABY. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU RONALD."

With that Lavender ran out of the Great Hall crying. Hermione ran after her with Ginny trailing not that far behind, to find the two of them sitting on the steps.

"Lavender, Lavender listen to me"

"What Granger come to humiliate me more?"

"No. I had no idea you were pregnant, but I knew what Ron was doing, and even though you were being mean to me I couldn't just stand by and let what happened to me happen to you. That's why I tried to warn you last night, I had no idea this would happen. I just wanted to humiliate Ron and you after what you did with the pictures. If I had known you were pregnant with Ron's kid I would have found a way to show you that he was truely cheating on you, and not have made you find out the way you just did."

"You wanna know what is the sad part of this. I had a feeling he was cheating on me. I just didn't want to believe he was. What am I going to do? My parents are going to kill me when they find out I'm pregnant, and they will be so disapointed if I abort the baby, but I'm not ready to become a mother yet."

"Lavender I have an idea."

Hermione and Lavender look up to see Ginny in front of them

"What"

"How bout you go through the pregnancy and once you child is born give it up for adoption. I know for a fact there are many witches and wizards out there that can't have children of there own, and would be more than happy to parent your child. I understand that you want nothing to do with Ron or let Ron have nothing to do with the child, but you have to think that this is also your fault just as much as Ron's for getting pregnant. You have a chance to make a family really happy don't throw that away because of something Ron did or because you're not ready for a kid."

"Bu.."

"Ginny is right Lavender. We'll let you think about your options, but you really should give you child up for adoption if you don't want it."

With that the two girls went back to the Great Hall, while Lavender went up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny, I know for a fact your brother is going to pester Lavender about the baby, I need you and Harry to watch her back and get anyone else who can think of to watch her back as well."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay everyone I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but I've had a lot going on. My cat rest her soul, was going downhill, she was 16 we just put her down a few days ago, and I was trying to spend as much time as I could with her.**

**Now I was driving home listening to Mother Monster (aka Lady Gaga for those that don't know her by Mother Monster) and got me thinking of a good chapter for this story. Now lets hope that it's as good as it is on here as it was in my head. So here we go**

The next few days had been rough on Lavender, Ron was annoying the hell out of her. Finally she went to Dumbledore and asked him to make Ron stop.

"Lav that is my child as well, and you're not going to take me away from him or her."

"This child might have been created because of your sperm, but you will have nothing to do with him/her. I don't trust you anymore you used me to many times to remember and I won't let you use me just to get to this child."

"Lavender, this is my child and no other man will be the childs father so you either deal with me or get rid of the child because if you keep that child I'll make you marry me."

I couldn't stand this anymore and finally said something

"RONALD SHUT UP! You have no say in the child, I've read some books about this and if the father of the child is cheating on the mother of the child while she becomes pregnant, the father has no say in the childs life. Purbloods wanted to keep their families out of any scandels so they made it law. So no Ronald you have no say in what she does. And you know I would never make up anything like this."

"Stay out of this whore this has nothing to do with you. I'm suprised its not you knocked up. Oh wait that's right I had to find Lavender to get laid."

With that I got up to punch him, but Lavender beat me to the punch

"Ronald we are done, and you will have nothing to do with this baby. The only people that will have anything to do with my child will be those I can trust. If your parents want to be apart of this childs life then we will go to court and make it to where they can only see him/her if I'm there and so is another person that I trust. If you come anywhere near my child, I will kill you, do I make myself clear."

"My parents will not stand for this trust me on that."

"Well then I guess they will have nothing to do with there grandchild."

With that Lavender and I walked to the Great Hall to eat and sing

(Lavender is going to sing)


	26. Chapter 26

"Tonight we have Ms. Brown singing a song and Ms. Weasly singing. First will be Ms. Brown, she will be singing Lady Gaga's Telephone"

_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing  
>I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see<br>Wha-wha-what did you say huh you're breaking up on me  
>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy<em>

_K-kinda busy  
>K-inda busy<br>Sorry I cannot hear you  
>I'm kinda busy<em>

_Just a second its my favorite song they gonna play  
>And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand eh<br>You should've made some plans with me you knew that I was free  
>And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy<em>

_Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<br>Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<em>

_Stop telephonin me  
>(Stop telephonin me)<br>I'm busy  
>(I'm busy)<br>Stop telephonin me  
>(Stop telephonin me)<em>

_Call all you want but there no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_Call all you want but theres no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_Boy the way you blowin up my phone  
>Won't make me leave no faster<br>Put my coat on faster  
>Leave my girls no faster<em>

_I should've left my phone at home  
>Cause this is a disaster<br>Callin like a collector  
>Sorry I cannot answer<em>

_Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party  
>And I am sick and tired of my phone r-inging<br>Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station  
>Tonight I'm not takin no calls cause I'll be dancin<em>

_Cause I'll be dancin  
>Cause I'll be dancin<br>Tonight I'm not takin no calls  
>Cause I'll be dancin<em>

_Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<br>Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<em>

_Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna think anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<br>Stop callin stop callin I don't wanna talk anymore  
>I left my head and my heart on the dance floor<em>

_Stop telephonin me  
>(I'm busy)<br>I'm busy  
>(Stop telephonin me)<br>Stop telephonin me  
>(I'm busy)<em>

_Call all you want but theres no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_Call all you want but theres no one home  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<br>Cause I'm out in the club sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_My telephone m-m-my telephone  
>Cause I'm out in the club<br>And I'm sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_My telephone m-m-my telephone  
>Cause I'm out in the club<br>And I'm sippin that bubb  
>And you're not gonna reach my telephone<em>

_We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this moment  
>Please check the number or try you call again<em>

Everyone clapped for Lavender as she walked off the stage

"Very good Ms. Brown, next we have Ms. Weasly who will also be singing a song by Lady Gaga her song will be Edge of Glory."

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
>Yeah baby tonight yeah baby<br>I got a reason that you  
>Who should take me home tonight<em>

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight  
>Yeah baby tonight yeah baby<br>Right on the limb is where we know  
>We both belong tonight<em>

_It's hard to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<em>

_I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a momement of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>

_I'm on the edge the edge the edge  
>The edge the edge the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby<br>I'm on the edge of something final  
>We call life tonight alright alright<em>

_Put ib yiy sgades cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight yeah baby tonight yeah baby<br>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name  
>Tonight alright alright<em>

_It's hard to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<em>

_I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>

_I'm on the edge the edge the edge  
>The edge the edge the edge the edge<br>I"m on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge the edge the edge  
>The edge the edge the edge the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<em>

_I'm on the edge with you  
>With you with with you with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you with you with you with you<em>

_I'm on the edge with you  
>With you with you with you with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you with you with you with you<em>

Everyone clapped when Ginny left the stage when you hear

"Now I think I should sing something"

Everyone looks towards the doors and see's


	27. Chapter 27

There standing in the entrance of the Great Hall was Lady Gaga herself (I'm making her a witch)

"HOLY SHIT WHAT'S LADY GAGA DOING HERE!" A student shouted Gaga just chuckled

"To answer that I came to see a girl named Ms. Granger, I think she might have what it takes to be a singer. I had no idea when I walked in I would be hearing people singing my songs. Now I have a question for Ms. Granger, would you mind singing a song with me?"

"Are you kiding me I would be honored."

"Well then lets get to it."

"Well students looks like we're going to have a special performance. What song shall you two be singing?"

"I think we'll sing You and I" Gaga said

"Okay everyone here is Lady Gaga and Ms. Granger singing You and I by Lady Gaga."

_Gaga  
>It's been a long time since I came around<br>Been a long time but I'm back in town  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>

_Granger  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh<br>I'll give anything again to be your baby doll  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>

_Both (for 2 verses)  
>He said "Sit back down where you belong<br>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"  
>Sit back down on the couch where we<br>Made love for the first time and you said to me_

_Something something about this place  
>Something bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about baby you and I<em>

_Gaga  
>It's been two years since I let you go<br>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll  
>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<em>

_Granger  
>On my birthday you sang me A Heart of Gold<br>With a guitar humming and no clothes  
>This time I'm not leaving without you oh oh oh oh<em>

_Both (next for verses)  
>Sit back down where you belong<br>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
>Sit back down on the couch where we<br>Made love for first time and you said to me_

_Something something about this place  
>Something bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah something about baby you and I<em>

_You and I you you and I  
>You you and you you and I<br>You and I you you and I  
>Oh yeah I'd rather die without you and I<em>

_C'mon put your drinks up_

_Gaga  
>We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent<br>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven  
>There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life<br>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Granger  
>Something something about the chase six whole years<br>I'm a New York woman born to run you down  
>So have my lipstick all over your face<br>Something something about just knowing when it's right_

_Both (for the rest of the song)  
>So put your drinks up for Nebraska<br>For Nebraska Nebraska I love you_

_You and I you you and I  
>Baby I'd rather die without you and I<br>You and I you you and I  
>Nebraska I'd rather die without you and I<em>

_It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you_

The whole hall erupted in cheers

"Thank you Ms. Granger. Now I have one more request, could you sing your favorite song of mine by yourself."

"Yeah sure"

"Okay I lied we got one more performance then its off to bed. Now Ms. Granger what song will you be singing for us?"

"Well I was thinking bout"


	28. Chapter 28

"I think I'll sing one of my favorite songs ever, Born This Way"

I turned my robes into some muggle clothes that I where to clubs (make up what ever you want for your outfit but make sure it's sexy)

The music started

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up (she puts her hands up like she's going to claw someone)<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe (she got down off the stage and got on the Gryffondor table and stood right in front of Lavender)<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say (she jumped off the table and went to the Slythern talbe and kicked plates off the table to have more room to move around)<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way (she pointed to herself like saying I'm proud to be a mudblood)(she then got back on the Gryffondor table and stood in front of Ron)<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, born this way (she went to the Ravenclaw table and stood in front of Luna)<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way (she got on the Slythern table and stood in front of Pansy)<em>

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient (she got on the Gryffindor table and stood in fron of Neville)<em>

_Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<br>Rejoice and love your self today (she jumped off the table and started walking in the isle)  
>I'm on the right track, baby (she stopped at Harry put a hand on his shoulder)<br>I was born to survive (Harry grinned)(she started walking again)_

_No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby (she walked over to Draco)  
>I was born to be brave (she stopped at Draco and put her hand out to help her on the table)<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_"Everyone sing with me"_

_The whole Great Hall started singing with me_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<br>I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey  
>I was born this way, hey<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

The whole hall erupted in cheers even a few Slythern's where cheering for me. I looked of at Gaga and she had the biggest smile on her face

"Well I would say that was the perfect song to sing after everything that has happened" Gaga said

"Thank you"

"Now would you consider becoming a singer?"

"I know everyone is probably think say yes, but the thing is I don't think that's what I'm meant to do with my life. I mean I'm honored that you came all this way to ask me, but I don't think it's the right time for me. I need to figure some stuff out before I make a decision like that."

"I can accept that on one condition, you and to at least record a song with me on my next cd. And you have to consider becoming a singer yourself once you have your life figured out. Deal?"

"I think I can handle that"

"Good well it was nice seeing you all again, but it's time for me to go. I gotta get ready for a tour"

The hall erupted with byes


	29. Chapter 29

I can't believe that I just agreed to sing with Lady Gaga on an album. This is a dream come true.

"OH MY GOD! ICAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" shouted Lavender

"Neither can I"

"Congrats Mrs. Granger, I'm sure you'll do wonderful on the album. Now I believe it's time for everyone to head to bed."

"Well who new the mudblood would be stupid enough to turn down a chance to become rich. Oh wait she dated the Weasl so I guess she is used to it." Astoia said

"What you want Greengrass?"

"For you to stay away from Draco. He is to marry me after he graduates or did he not tell you that detail. I'm guessing by the look on your face that he didn't. Well now that you know stay away from him or else."

"Or else what? What are you going to do?"

"Oh not me but I'm pretty sure his father might just do something. So I'll tell you one more time STAY AWAY FROM DRACO!"

"ASTROIA! How many times will do I have to tell you I'm not marrying you. I do not love you nor will I every spend the rest of my life with you. If you theaten Hermione again I'll make sure you will regret the day you were born."

"Draco I don't know why you keep insisting that we are not to wed. Your father will not be pleased when he finds out you've been messing with a mudblood. You end it now with her or your father will know about this."

"Do you really think that I'm going to end things with Hermione, I won't and trust me when I say I'll never give her up."

"Draco you leave me no choice then, hope you enjoyed living mudblood because I'm sure you'll want to kill yourself by the time I'm done with you."

With that Astroia left the Great Hall

"Hermione list...

"No I don't wanna hear it Draco. You are already engaged and yet you started something with me. How could you? Do you have no heart? Did you even think about what I would feel when you ended it with me? What were you going to say?"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry but I have to break it off with you. Before you ask why it's because I am already engaged to be married. I hope you didn't think we were going to make it because we weren't" I can't believe you would do this, actually yes I can. Well guess what Malfoy we're done, I don't wanna hear anything you have to say about this whole thing because I know it will probably just be lies. I just can't believe I started falling for you, I was a bloody fool to think you could actually have feelings for a mudblood. I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY."

"Hermi...

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR DAMN EXCUSES! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!


End file.
